


A Wolf's Weakness

by shaqfu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has a lot on his plate, being a werewolf and having a new crush is only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Alright Daichi, it’s your last year of high school, you can do this._

 

Daichi looked up at the building looming in front of him, he took one more steady breath and walked through the main entrance.

 

There were people all around him, new students clutching onto schedules and maps, seasoned high schoolers waving and hugging their friends, and couples giving each other good morning kisses, if that’s what Daichi could even call those over dramatic make outs.

 

Keeping his head down, the high school senior mechanically walked towards his class.

 

“Daichi!” a shout was heard right behind him and then he felt a slap on the shoulder. Instantly, Daichi knew who was responsible for the ever so kind “love tap.”

 

“Yui, please,” he said as he turned around to face his friend.

 

Yui smiled and reached out to give the boy a hug. Daichi cautiously opened his arms and Yui wrapped around him in a death grip.

 

“You saw me last night,” Daichi chuckled trying to escape the girl’s powerful arms.

 

Yui pulled away from Daichi but still kept her hands firmly planted on Daichi’s shoulders and pouted as she looked at him. “Yea, but that was official werewolf stuff, and you said we’d watch a movie and maybe spend our last night of vacation doing something fun.”

 

Daichi looked away feeling a little bashful, “I’m sorry, you and I both know that wasn’t supposed to happen. How about tonight if we don’t have any homework, since you know we’re gonna have to deal with the full moon tonight, we might as well hang out before then.”

 

Yui let go of him and motioned him to continue walking. “Ug don’t remind me, but sounds good! So, what class are you walking to now?” she asked, satisfied with their plans for after school.

 

“Chemistry, it won’t be that bad if I have a good partner that’s willing to you know, do half the work.”

 

“Good luck, hopefully you don’t get a slacker or some controlling person who has to do everything two weeks before the lab is even assigned.”

 

“You could have just said Oikawa instead of ‘controlling lab partner,’” Daichi said, breaking into a grin.

 

“I was totally talking about Oikawa,” Yui admitted with a laugh. They were stopped at the split of a hallway. “Ok, I gotta go,” she began, checking her phone to see the time. “I have class down the hall, I’ll see you later, though. I hope Chemistry goes well.” She ran away in the opposite direction giving Daichi a wave.

 

 _It’s just Chem, you can do this. There’s nothing to worry about,_ Daichi reminded himself.

 

Daichi opened the door to the classroom and quickly did an inventory of who was in his class. So far there were maybe ten people scattered around the room when the classroom could clearly seat thirty. He walked towards the row farthest away from the door and closest to the windows. Sitting at the desk, he looked at his classmates a little better. Daichi noticed Oikawa was actually in his class and was only a few seats over. Oikawa acknowledged him with a flirtatious wave and Daichi mentally prayed that Oikawa would not be his lab partner. Daichi saw a few other familiar faces and one face he wanted to get very familiar with.

 

At the opposite side of the room, sitting directly parallel to Daichi was a boy he had never seen before. His skin was pale in comparison to Daichi’s tan skin, had soft features with large round eyes, and a small mole under his left eye. He was peacefully reading a book and absent-mindedly chewing on a hangnail. There was this concentration about him that made Daichi instantly attracted to him.

 

Slowly, more students began to filter into the classroom and took seats, but Daichi was still staring at the boy with the gray hair.

 

“Alright, alright. Don’t get comfortable these seats because I’ve preassigned your lab partners and seats,” a woman said as she walked into the room, placing a tote bag on a chair behind the large desk at the front of the classroom. Immediately, Daichi was snapped out of his trance when he heard the woman talk.

 

Quickly, attendance was taken. After that, the seating arrangements and lab partners were announced.

 

“Sawamura, take the next seat. Sugawara, right behind him. You two are lab partners,” she said pointing to the seats in the middle of the room.

 

Daichi dutifully walked to his seat, placing down his notebook and other odds and ends. Once he settled down he turned to see exactly who his partner was. As soon as Daichi turned around, he was greeted once again with pale skin, gray hair, and a mole.

 

_Oh no, it’s him._

 

“Hi,” the boy behind Daichi began.

 

Daichi gulped and nodded, “Hey.”

 

“You’re Daichi right? I’m Suga.”

 

Daichi didn’t know how Suga knew his name, but he was not going to ask questions. Acknowledging Suga’s question, he nodded. “Yea, I’m Daichi. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

In the background, their Chemistry teacher finished up announcing the seating arrangement and began to go over the rules of the class. To show that he was paying attention, Daichi turned away from Suga and began to focus on their teacher. Just from hearing the rules, Daichi could feel that this was going to be more work than he was willing to put up with.

 

After the rules and regulations were announced their teacher clapped her hands. “Alright, we’re going to check if your lab stations have everything in order. You’ll notice on the tables in the back there is a sheet of paper with a check list. You and your partner need to check to see if everything is on that checklist. If you don’t know what something looks like, just ask me. I’ll be walking around checking up on everybody.”

 

With complaints and murmurs, the class got out of their seats and walked towards the lab tables. Suga turned his head to look at Daichi and made a motion to follow him to the cleanest looking table that was available.

 

“Alright,” Suga began, “easiest thing first, two lab aprons?”

 

Daichi opened the lowest drawer connected to the table and pulled out two aprons.

 

“Check,” he said with a nod.

 

Slowly, they went through the list. Bunsen burner with with rubber nozzle, Erlenmeyer flasks, pipettes, and so on. They quickly worked in synch to find that they had everything that was necessary for their lab table.

 

“Ok, last one. Five test tubes?”

 

Daichi reached down to open the drawer that he swore he saw the test tubes in. Pulling the drawer, it wouldn’t open. Daichi, pulled a little harder and as the drawer finally budged, there was an unmistaken noise of glass breaking.

 

Before Daichi could move his hand, Suga placed his hand on top of Daichi’s. As soon as he realized what he did, he pulled his hand away, as if Daichi’s hand burned him.

 

The two made eye contact, staring at each other in silence. “I’ll go get the teacher,” Suga whispered with a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

———

 

“Yui, you should have seen him, he was gorgeous. I swear, I’m gayer than ever before,” Daichi groaned, laying on the carpet, waving his hands to create emphasis.

 

Yui took a bite of her pizza to avoid responding to Daichi. She swallowed and then began her thought, “Daichi, you say this every time you see a cute boy for the first time.”

 

Daichi sat up to show he meant business, “I’m serious! He has a mole and when he touched my hand when we were checking out our lab equipment, he blushed. A real blush!! Yui, what if he likes me?”

 

“He barely knows you, you’ve only had one class together. Also, let’s be real, you don’t know him either.”

 

“Yea but I’m gonna get to know him well real soon,” Daichi shouted as he threw his pizza crust at Yui.

 

Without even trying, Yui swatted the crust away from her face and then laughed at how ridiculous Daichi was being.

 

If he was being truthful, Daichi had to admit that he was overreacting a little bit, but he couldn’t help it. He was blessed with Suga as his lab partner and he wouldn’t have to spend his whole year staring at the boy across the room. As his lab partner, that meant Daichi got the whole class to stare at the pale skinned student.

 

Daichi and Yui’s conversations drifted from the current boy of Daichi’s affections to other things, like the English project that they were already assigned and how terrible the plot twist of the movie they just watched was. The hours passed quickly until the sun began to set.

 

Yui looked out the window and grimaced.

 

“The sun is starting to set,” she said, matter-of-factly.

 

Daichi hummed in acknowledgment. “Might as well go, we don’t want to keep everybody worried.

 

Daichi grabbed his backpack and waited for Yui by her bedroom door. Hastily, she threw clothes in her own backpack and grabbed a sweater.

 

Together, they slowly walked out to the forest at the edge of town like they did every month on the night of the full moon.

 

By the time they got there, a few stars were already out and the day was fading into night. Standing in the clearing was the rest of their modest pack. Oikawa was quarreling with Ushijima about something while Moniwa and Hayato were laughing over the two making fools out of each other.

 

“Hey,” Daichi shouted to get everybody’s attention. “Good to see everybody survived their first day of school, let’s try not to completely kill anything, alright?” he continued.

 

The rest of the group laughed at Daichi’s comments and agreed heartily. One by one, they all stripped down and put their clothes in their bags. Just as the final bag was placed in a tree, Daichi felt a familiar itch run against his spine. One by one, each person fell to all fours and their howls of pain became howls of wolves.

 

———

 

It was morning, that was easy enough for Daichi to tell, even though his eyes were closed. The sun was still rising, but something about the ground felt different. Usually, he woke up to dirt and dry grass and the earth that Daichi was laying on was definitely freshly cut grass.

 

Quickly, Daichi cracked open an eye and looked around him.

 

_Oh no._

 

This wasn’t the clearing, this was a residential neighborhood, an unidentifiable residential neighborhood.

 

Slowly, Daichi lifted himself up onto his arms to get a better look of his surroundings. It was an average and thankfully quiet street.

 

 _Alright, now to get myself to the clearing to grab my clothes and to get back home_ , he thought.

 

Daichi looked around one more time to make sure nobody spotted him. He stood and shook off the excess grass that stuck to his legs. As he cleaned himself up, the sound of a door was heard.

 

“Daichi?”

 

Daichi knew that voice. That was the last voice he wanted to hear. The werewolf froze where he was standing, his eyes widening.

 

“Sawamura Daichi?” the voice asked again, this time the voice was tinged with worry.

 

Slowly, Daichi turned his head to confirm his suspicions. Standing in the doorway of the house behind him was Suga, wearing an oversized t-shirt with a poorly drawn dolphin on it with “We swam through 1st grade!” in fabric paint along with a pair of solid black boxers. His hair was rumpled and his eyes were squinting as if he just woke up. When the two made eye contact, his eyes instantly widened to match Daichi’s owl owlish expression.

 

As soon as their eyes met, Daichi took off, running towards what he assumed was the direction of the clearing where all his possessions were. Even if it wasn’t the direction of the clearing, Daichi was getting away from Suga’s line of vision.

  
The last thing Daichi heard before he was completely out of the neighborhood was “Why are you naked?”


	2. Chapter 2

”Daichi where were you this morning?”

 

Daichi turned around to see Yui jogging to catch up with him, dodging slow moving people loitering in the halls. He waited until the girl got next to him before he told her.

 

“I wish I was kidding when I say this, but I woke up on Suga’s front lawn,” Daichi admitted looking grim.

 

A snort came from Yui, and then a burst of full on laughter. “Oh my god, are you serious?” she continued in between laughs.

 

“It’s not funny! I was naked! He saw me! How am I going to face him in Chemistry?” Daichi groaned as Yui laughed even louder.

 

“This is the funniest thing I have heard! Hayato’s going to lose it. I have to tell him in Calculus, oh my god.”

 

“It’s not funny,” Daichi huffed again, looking embarrassed.

 

“Well don’t let it happen again,” she shouted with a laugh as she turned to walk to her class.

 

The two separated to go to their perspective classes and when Daichi reached the door to his classroom, Daichi couldn’t will himself to open the door.

 

_ He probably thought it was a dream, I’ll work this out. I’ll deny everything.  _ Daichi thought to himself.

 

Before Daichi got lost in thought, he slapped both of his cheeks at the same time.

 

_ Let’s do this. _

 

Daichi nodded to himself and opened the door looking forward. He marched in, and walked directly to his seat avoiding eye contact with everybody in the classroom. He sat and looked forward, hoping that nobody would try to talk to him before class started.

 

Sadly, that was not the case. A moment after Daichi sat, there was a tap on his shoulder. Maybe it wasn’t Suga. Who was Daichi kidding, it was definitely Suga and there was no way Daichi could avoid him. Daichi turned, slowly, facing the boy like did only a few hours ago.

 

Suga was more more pristine looking than when he was in his pajamas this morning. His hair was less messy, his shirt was well fitting, and Suga was actually awake now.

 

“So, want to tell me what this morning was about?”

 

Daichi visibly hunched up his shoulders, this was going to be painful.

 

“Wild party…I guess?” Daichi lied, weakly.

 

Suga cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, “We both know that’s not true.”

 

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose, “Listen, it’s hard to explain but I woke up naked on your front lawn and usually that doesn’t happen but—“

 

“So you wake up naked other places?”

 

“No! I mean—“ Daichi groaned out of frustration, face palming in embarrassment, he was digging himself into a deeper hole and he needed to stop.

 

“Look,” he started, “if I told you, you wouldn’t believe me, but I can promise you that I didn’t mean for that to happen. Just, can we pretend it never happen?”

 

Just as Suga opened his mouth to say something back, their teacher walked in and began talking to the class. Suga closed his mouth but narrowed his eyes at Daichi. Despite only knowing Suga for a day, Daichi knew that Suga’s face meant this talk wasn’t over.

 

———

 

Things were getting better. With lab every week and Suga sitting behind Daichi, Daichi found it was becoming easier to talk to Suga. 

 

It was their first official lab despite it being a month into the school year. Their task was simple enough, to filter water through a coffee filter and charcoal. 

 

“Suga, could you cut the coffee filter?” Daichi asked as he filled out a chart on their lab report.

 

Suga grabbed the scissors on the table and followed the directions that their teacher stated at the beginning of the lab. 

 

They worked in quiet harmony until Suga spoke up.

 

“So, I know we have an official lab report due next week,” he began, while focusing on his own chart on his report, “and I was thinking we should hang out today and get some of it done,” he finished, looking up and making eye contact with Daichi biting his bottom lip.

 

Suga looked a little shy, which in Daichi’s opinion looked amazing. 

 

_ It’s a full moon tonight, I can make it work _ , Daichi couldn’t help by think.

 

“That’s a really good idea, I’m not doing anything.”

 

From across the room, Oikawa glared at Daichi, clearly listening to their conversation and called to Daichi, “Daichi, do you not recall your plans for tonight?  _ Specifically _ at night?”

 

_ Curse his heightened hearing. _

 

Daichi turned to address Oikawa, “Sorry, but I’m gonna have to cancel our date, honey.”

 

Oikawa faked a chuckle, “Looks like I’m the new alpha then, sweetie pie.”

 

Suga’s face twisted in confusion when he heard the last line. Before he could ask, their teacher halted the conversation.

 

“Sawamura, Oikawa, please if you’re going to have a conversation, have it after class, or at least while you are standing next to each other.

 

The two apologized and the lab continued in relative peace.

 

———

 

“So wait wait wait, you’re telling me you have three dogs? And one of them is named Broccoli?”

 

Daichi nodded, just as he took a swig from his can of soda.

 

Suga began to laugh as soon as Daichi confirmed the question. The hang out between the lab partners began as an actual study session where the two were doing their lab, but after about twenty minutes of doing equations and hypothesizing, it was time for a break. Despite two hours passing, the break never finished up. The two were laying around Suga’s bedroom, Suga sitting in his desk chair, while Daichi was sitting at the foot of Suga’s bed. The two were drinking sodas with their lab reports strewn all over the floor. Somehow they got on the topic of Daichi’s dogs.

 

“Romulus and Remus were adopted together but Broccoli I’ve had before them. I just thought it was a good idea to name him Broccoli, I was like six.”

 

Suga laughed again at the idea of Daichi’s beloved dog and Daichi couldn’t help but smile. Suga’s laugh was adorable and made Daichi’s stomach flip. Though Daichi barely knew Suga, he knew his skin-deep crush was growing.

 

“I’d say I’d love to meet them, but I’m afraid of dogs, especially big dogs,” Suga said, trailing off at the end of his sentence.

 

_ How can he be my husband if he doesn’t love dogs? _ Daichi thought.  _ Wait, don’t think about marriage now. _

 

“What? Why not?” Daichi asked, alarmed that Suga doesn’t share his enthusiasm about the loyal animal.

 

“Well,” Suga began, “I guess I’m just more of a cat fan.”

 

Daichi felt himself short circuit.  _ He cannot be my husband _ .

 

“But I would be willing to meet your dogs if you, I don’t know, held them, so I could pet them and they didn’t jump on me?”

 

_ Maybe he could be my husband. _

 

“That could be arranged, definitely, they would probably love you. They love everybody, but they’ll definitely love you,” Daichi said, words falling out of his mouth, unable to stop talking.

 

Before Suga could say anything, Daichi was saved by a knock on the door.

 

“Koushi, would your friend like to stay for dinner tonight?” a woman asked. Daichi assumed she was Suga’s mom.

 

Suga looked at Daichi to see his answer to the question. Daichi checked the time on his phone, and then frowned. The sun was going to set around eight and it was already seven.

 

“I’m sorry, I should actually get going. Thank you for the offer,” Daichi admitted. Suga’s mom accepted Daichi’s apology and went back to the kitchen as Daichi began to pick up his belongings around Suga’s room. 

 

Suga made an noise of disappointment. “I figured as much.”

 

Daichi saw the disappointment in Suga’s eyes as well.

 

“Next time, alright? Remember how in class Oikawa mentioned plans for tonight? I still got to go to that.”

 

Suga frowned, “Are you two like,” Suga waved around his hand to find the right term, “a thing?”

 

Daichi felt all the color leave his face. “No! No! No,” he shouted as he waved his hands in front of himself. “I would never date Oikawa. I am more interested in,” Daichi began to blush trying to find the right words, “guys who are a little more humble and aren’t obnoxious?” Daichi was even questioning himself with that line by lifting his arms and shoulders into a shrug. 

 

“Oh thank God,” Suga said as he let out air that he was clearly holding in.

 

“Trust me, I would not date Oikawa,” Daichi confirmed again. “Listen though, I really do need to go. Let’s do this again though since we only got the first two questions done of this pre-lab. Maybe next time you can come to my house and you can meet my dogs? Maybe tomorrow?”

 

Suga nodded quickly, “Yea, tomorrow! Tomorrow sounds great, I would love to see you again. Get going now, before you’re late.”

 

Suga walked Daichi to the door and watched him turn the corner through the window.

 

———

 

Daichi led the pack as they chased the deer sprinting ahead of them. Right behind him were Oikawa and Yui, followed by Moniwa, Ushijima, and Hayato. They moved as a unit, various shades of brown, dodging trees and jumping over logs never breaking their stride. 

 

The deer ran with another burst of energy and the wolves followed suit.

 

As Daichi snapped his teeth at the deer’s legs, he suddenly was met was a force that he was not expecting. 

 

Daichi tumbled to the ground with a yelp and kicked up a cloud of dust and dirt. As the dust settled, it became very obvious that a very large and unfamiliar black wolf was staring him down and growling.

 

Daichi instantly snapped to attention, got up, and bared his teeth, the rest of his pack standing behind him mimicking their alpha’s stance.

 

Slowly, from the shadows, several other wolves joined the unknown black wolf. Directly behind him and to his left was a huge brindled wolf. A few others stood a few feet from the two, forming a semi circle, cutting off any exit. 

 

This pack was larger than Daichi’s modest group and Daichi did not need his instincts to hell him that his pack was in trouble.

 

Slowly, he brought a paw forward and snarled, signaling to the unknown wolf to leave the area. 

 

_ Who are these wolves, this is our space. _ Daichi couldn’t help but think.

 

Daichi’s attacker barked out only what could be described as a laugh. If it wasn’t obvious before, it was clear to Daichi now that this was an alpha of a different pack, a bigger and more powerful pack, and he wanted something that Daichi’s pack had.

 

In the blink of an eye, the large wolf lunged at Daichi snapping at his throat. Quickly, Daichi dodged the attack, but was not prepared for the swipe of the opposing wolf’s paw. Before he could dodge again, Daichi was left with a nasty gash across his front leg. He howled out in pain.

 

And just as quickly as they came, the pack left, running in the direction they came from, not leaving a sign that they were there besides Daichi’s injury and sound of paws running across dry dirt.

 

— — —

 

Daichi awoke in the familiar clearing, arm throbbing.

 

_ I guess last night was real  _ he thought to himself, seeing the wound on his arm.

 

Slowly, the rest of the pack rose as humans, walking to their bags filled with clean clothes. They all changed quietly, taking in what happened to them last night.

 

“Daichi,” Oikawa began, finally breaking the silence, “Who was that?”

 

The rest of the pack murmured, the same thing on their minds as well. 

 

Daichi sighed, collecting his thoughts. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully, “but whoever they are, it’s clear they want our turf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was pretty much 2000 words of dialogue, rip.  
> thank you everybody so far for kudos and comments, y'all are so sweet to me!  
> remember to follow and yell at me on tumblr and twitter!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicunad) || [tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi couldn’t help picking at the already peeling scab on his arm as he waited for his early morning Chemistry class to begin. Despite only getting hurt last night, Daichi was already healing due to his werewolf abilities. In most situations it was a pretty good ability to have, but of course it always raised questions.

 

“Daichi, what happened to you? Don’t tell me it was those dogs of yours,” Suga asked as soon as he spotted Daichi’s newest injury.

 

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, he actually had a lie for this one, unlike last month’s debacle. 

 

“I was hiking last night with Oikawa and a few other friends and I tripped over a rock and cut myself on a branch.”

 

It was a weak excuse but it was believable. 

 

Suga eyed him with worry. 

 

“It looks pretty nasty, how is it already a scab? It looks like it was a lot worse than just a scrape.”

 

Daichi frowned at the question, Suga was too smart for his own good.

 

He answered with a noncommittal grunt, “I don’t know, I guess I heal quickly.” Daichi began to pray that his Chemistry teacher would walk in and ruin the moment like she always did.

 

Suga looked him up and down, “Daichi, you’re not telling me something. What happened?”

 

Despite only knowing each other for a month, Sugawara Koushi was incredibly good at reading Daichi’s body language. It made Daichi uncomfortable but it wasn’t something that the werewolf couldn’t avoid. 

 

Daichi gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing, “Alright, I’ll tell you when we work on our lab report at my house, ok, because it’s a long story and we both know our teacher is about to walk in and it’s a story I don’t want to stop halfway through.”

 

Daichi could feel Oikawa’s eyes looking at him, staring Daichi down, trying to remind him how badly of an idea it is to tell Suga the truth.

 

———

 

Daichi sighed as he got out of his seat at the lunch table, it was now or never. 

 

“Should I come too,” Yui asked as she scrambled to round up her trash from her lunch.

 

Daichi nodded, “Might as well, you know that bald one is a little,” he paused trying to find the right word, “Excitable, when I go talk to them.”

 

Yui nodded, grabbing her things. After depositing her trash, the two friends walked towards the opposite side of the lunch room, walking to the table next to the vending machines, against the wall.

 

Sitting at the table was a coven of juniors, talking amongst themselves. Three of them sat on one side of the table, wearing varying shades of black and grays, the other two, across from them were dressed in loud patterns and colors. Loud was the only way to describe them, in demeanor and fashion choices.

 

As Daichi and Yui approached their table, all five pairs of eyes turned to look at the two werewolves.

 

Just as Daichi predicted, the bald one was the first to break silence. “What do you want, wolf?” he asked, sucking on a juice box labeled “coconut” to emphasize how little he cared about Daichi’s answer.

 

Daichi narrowed his eyes, preparing to say something but Yui was the one to speak first.

 

“Alright Tanaka, calm the hell down. We both know you’ve only been a vampire for like five months, so please don’t try to prove anything to us. We’re here strictly on business. Don’t you try anything on us either Nishinoya,” she said switching her attention to the shortest of the group.

 

Tanaka’s jaw dropped, while the shorter boy next to him broke eye contact and looked in the opposite direction.

 

The middle of the three in black spoke next.

 

“Alright, so what do you need, then? It’s rare you come to us, Daichi.”

 

Daichi took another deep breath, similar to the one he took when he was at his own lunch table.

 

“Well Ennoshita, I know the vampires keep tabs better than we do,” he began. There was a huff of laughter from the vampire to Ennoshita’s left. Daichi continued after giving the junior a pointed look, “We were attacked last night, by a different pack.” All of the smiles were wiped off of their faces. “What do you know about other packs and trying to overpower smaller ones? I can give you a description of the wolves we saw if that will help you too, because I want to know who they are.” Daichi lost all of his bravado and suddenly looked tired. “I just don’t want anybody to get hurt and I figured maybe you guys would be able to at least point us in the right direction.”

 

The table stayed silent. Rarely did the two groups cross paths besides times when they felt like it was a good idea to spar. Daichi was a fresh young alpha, his pack only starting when he turned thirteen, while the vampires have been around longer than anybody could actually be sure. Though Ennoshita was only sixteen, he has been groomed to be a leader since the day he was born, being the son of an important ambassador vampire. Narita and Kinoshita’s families were also in the business while Tanaka and Nishinoya are just a couple of accidents that got taken on as body guards.

 

Ennoshita finally spoke, “I’ll ask my father about it. Maybe somebody has heard some wind. I’ll update you if need be, Daichi.”

 

Daichi nodded, thankful that Ennoshita was willing to work with him.

 

Once they sat down, Yui couldn’t help but shiver.

 

“God, they oddly make me so nervous even though I know Tanaka and Nishinoya are all talk and no bite.”

 

Daichi nodded, calming his nerves as well, “They haven’t tried to fight anybody since they turned which is good. I know they will never harm us but I think it’s just the whole soulless undead thing.”

 

“Yea, maybe it’s the whole tropical goth thing too? What’s with Tanaka constantly drinking coconut water and stuff?”

 

Daichi laughed, the atmosphere lightening up, “Apparently, it can be used as a blood substitute to some degree. Like electrolytes and all that stuff, I don’t know, but if it makes him less hungry, then it’s something I’m not going to complain about.”

 

“Really? I thought all of that was a myth.”

 

“Guess not,” Daichi answered back.

 

———

 

“So, want to tell me why Oikawa is coming with us,” Suga whispered in Daichi’s ear.

 

“I heard that,” Oikawa yelped from behind the two lab partners.

 

“Yea Oikawa, why exactly are you here?” Daichi said, turning to look at their third wheel.

 

Oikawa sniffed at the air, “I’m chaperoning you two but also, my lab partner Hajime is completely useless. He is constantly messing up everything and I also don’t trust his math equations at all.”

 

Suga gave him a doubtful look, “Iwaizumi is literally in AP Calculus.”

 

Oikawa scoffed, “Calculus isn’t Chemistry.”

 

“You barely passed pre-algebra,” Daichi shouted to the other werewolf.

 

“Finding X is a lot different than adding two numbers together, Daichi! Plus, that was middle school! I have grown since then too, both as a person and as a math genius. Thank you very much,” Oikawa announced.

 

Both Daichi and Suga began to laugh at Oikawa’s anger.

 

“Plus, I am interested in seeing Broccoli, my sweet baby angel,” Oikawa added as an afterthought.

 

Daichi could not deny that, Oikawa has come to Daichi’s house before just to pet the lovable German Shepherd. 

 

The rest of the walk to Daichi’s house was a continuous stream of jabs at each other, talking about how tiring school is, and of course, how smart Iwaizumi actually is.

 

Once the trio opened the door, there was a thunder of paws throughout the house.

 

“Oh no,” whispered Suga.

 

When greeted by the three large beasts, Daichi and Oikawa sprang into action. Quickly, Oikawa tackled one dog, presumably Broccoli, and began to give him belly rubs while Daichi held down Romulus and Remus by the collar so they would not jump on Suga.

 

“Well,” Daichi began, “These are my dogs.” There was a bright smile on Daichi’s face, proud to show off his extremely fluffy dogs.

 

They all looked a little goofy and excited to see Suga but he would never admit that to Daichi. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad if Suga pet them. Despite Broccoli being too occupied by Oikawa, the Bohemian Shepherd and Carpathian Sheepdog had their full attention on Suga. Slowly, Suga reached out his hand, letting the dogs smell him. Both dogs placed their noses on the boy’s hand and sniffed furiously. After a moment, Romulus licked his hand, followed by Remus sniffing Suga’s leg.

 

Suga visibly relaxed and in turn, so did Daichi. Slowly, Daichi let go of their collars and Suga crouched down to get on the level of the dogs. The dogs got a little closer to Suga and they continued to snuggle up to him.

 

“Oh thank God, they like you.” Daichi sighed with relief.

 

After Suga had enough of petting the dogs and Oikawa was satisfied with petting Broccoli, the three walked up to Daichi’s room to get their work done.

 

———

 

“Daichi, we can’t write down the same answer, our teacher will know I worked with you and not Hajime,” Oikawa shouted.

 

Daichi dragged his hand over his face for what he feels like was the thirtieth time.

 

“Tooru, please, it’s a math problem, you can have the same answer with numbers,” he said, exasperation tinging every word.

 

Daichi and Oikawa kept going back and forth as Suga watched them from Daichi’s bed. He was quietly working on the questions that demanded sentences and not math. Once he and Daichi were done, they would switch and look at each other’s answers so everything would get done quicker.

 

The two friends were really fun together and in a way, made Suga a little jealous. They talked to each other so casually and with such ease that Suga couldn’t help but wonder how he and Daichi even became friends. Oikawa was very into his looks and being calculated and showy, while Daichi was stern and easily flustered. They oddly had a mutual respect that came from years of friendship, maybe it was made through necessity and not out of loneliness like most friendships are.

 

The outsider continued to look at the two bickering friends until he noticed something strange. Daichi’s scab was gone, nothing was there besides an already fading scar. In fact, Suga noticed that both Daichi and Oikawa were covered in small already faded scars all over their arms and a few on their faces. Usually, one or two wouldn’t worry Suga, but they were everywhere, as if both of the boys have been constantly getting cut up from their hiking trips similar to the one they went on last night. 

 

Suga clearly wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure if it was his place to ask. He bit his lip lost in thought thinking about the boys.

 

“Suga, you good?” Daichi asked from across the room. This snapped Suga out of his train of thought, maybe he would ask the next time the two of them were alone.

 

He nodded, “Yea, I just sorta zoned out, I guess,” he said. Both Oikawa and Daichi could tell that something was wrong but they did not press any further.

 

From there, the three worked in a quiet harmony, casually asking each other questions, but overall actually getting their work done.

 

After a while, Oikawa suddenly looked from his lab report and asked, “Suga, do you believe in werewolves?”

 

Daichi’s face paled,  _ Why is he doing this? _ Daichi’s mind was screaming.

 

Suga looked up from his lab report. “I never thought about it actually. I mean they could be a real thing, right? Why do you ask?”

 

Daichi sat there quietly, internally screaming. How could the two of them be so casual about all of this? More importantly, how could Oikawa?

 

“Eh, mostly just to start conversation. The supernatural is kinda cool to think about and it’s a lot better to think about instead of Chemistry equations and plus, it’s time that we take a break,” Oikawa explained.

 

Oikawa wasn’t wrong there, the three were pretty much done with their pre-lab at this point and all they have to do now is the experiments in class.

 

Daichi finally spoke up, “That would explain all the howling that happens on full moons.”

 

Suga nodded, “That would make sense. They could be real now that I think about it. There are tons of things kept secrets from us every day, so what would be so hard about a werewolf hiding their secret from everybody?”

 

The two werewolves nodded in agreement. Truthfully, it was a little hard hiding their secret, but nothing absolutely terrible.

“What if there were werewolves in our school?” Oikawa asked. “I bet Hajime is one,” he added.

 

“Iwaizumi is not a werewolf,” Daichi said to him looking at the brunet.

 

“Or that Azumane guy!”

 

“Asahi is not a werewolf, he’s afraid of his own shadow!” Suga said, laughing.

 

“Either way, I bet werewolves are all handsome and brooding and buff and stuff,” Oikawa said with a sly smirk, clearly knowing the truth, “I’d date one.”

 

“I’d date one too,” Suga admitted.

 

Suga’s words rang in Daichi’s ears. He’d date a werewolf.

 

_ That practically means he’d date me _ , Daichi couldn’t help but think.

 

“Yea,” Daichi said softly, “me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a day late, this week has been a wild ride including writing a paper for A Very Adult Conference, an emergency evacuation of my dorm building, and many other things.
> 
> Anyway, -will smith pose- 2nd year vampires.
> 
> Thank you for your support and hopefully my next chapter will be up on Thursday!


	4. Chapter 4

”So Daichi, so my parents are going up to visit my grandparents and they want me to watch the house and they said I can invite somebody to sleep over. Do you want to come over since Asahi said he can’t make it and I know we’ve only known each other for a while, but I figured I’d ask you over,” Suga asked as his words sped up. He was babbling and Daichi couldn’t help but think it was cute until it occurred to him what he was just asked.

 

_Watch the house._

_Sleep over._

_Suga wants me to sleepover._

_Alone._

 

Daichi’s teenage boy mind was racing. Suga was asking him to sleep over.

 

“Yes!” Daichi shouted. He coughed, adjusting his volume. “Yes,” he said more quietly, “I would love to sleep over. What day?”

 

Suga’s smile couldn’t get any wider, “They’re leaving on Saturday morning so feel free to come any time on Saturday? They’ll probably give me money for food and we can rent a movie or something.” There was a light blush forming on Suga’s cheeks when he finished his thought.

 

Daichi nodded with confidence, “Alright, sounds good to me. I’ll see you then.”

 

“I mean, we have all of class and the rest of the week to see each other too but I know what you’re saying.”

 

———

 

“Yui, he asked me to sleep over, you don’t understand,” Daichi shouted to his best friend across their lunch table.

 

“Daichi, I’m very excited that you are having a romantic sleepover with your boy, but you got to hold yourself together. You’re just going to hang out. You don’t even know if he likes you,” Yui responded after she took a sip of water.

 

“Yui, he has to! He blushes sometimes when he talks to me and he looked really relieved when I said I wasn’t dating Oikawa! I may be imagining things, but for once in my short, gay life I may have a chance with the guy that I like!”

 

Daichi, put his head down on the lunch table and groaned. Yui reached over and rubbed her hand over his hair.

 

“I just don’t want you to be let down,” she said quietly.

 

Daichi lifted his head and nodded, “I think I’ll be alright even if I do get rejected but I think for once the feeling is mutual,” Daichi responded, calmer now that he was before a few minutes ago.

 

“If anything does happen, just make sure you use protection!” Yui joked as she threw Daichi a wink.

 

“I’m not that kind of girl Yui, I wait until the third date, thank you very much,” Daichi shot back.

 

Yui burst into laughter after hearing Daichi’s remark.

 

She waved her hand trying to catch her breath.

 

“Whatever you say! Just keep me updated.” Once she sobered up she added, “If I don’t get the juicy details out of you, then Oikawa will, remember that, Daichi.”

 

Daichi paled at the thought of Oikawa getting information out of him. The last time Daichi went on a date, Oikawa called him for an hour straight before Daichi finally answered his phone and admitted how badly the date went. Oikawa loved gossip and there was nothing that would stop him from getting it.

 

———

 

The sun was beginning to set as Daichi walked up the steps of Suga’s house. Once he stood in front of the door, he centered himself with a breath.

 

_It’s just a sleepover. Just guys, being dudes. You can do this._

 

Daichi really didn’t believe himself but he was going to fake it until he made it. With another deep breath, he knocked on Suga’s front door.

 

Before Daichi could begin to second guess what he was about to do, Suga opened the door. Daichi didn’t want to be cheesy, but with the light of the hallway shining down on Suga, it sort of looked like a halo and if he wasn’t feeling nervous earlier, he did now.

 

“Daichi,” he said with that familiar face splitting grin, “come in.”

 

Despite Daichi being at Suga’s house on multiple occasions, this felt different. Daichi knew there was nothing different about going to somebody’s house at night and staying than visiting during broad daylight but he couldn’t help but feel like this was different somehow.

 

“It kinda feels different, doesn’t it, having you over at night,” Suga said, looking over his shoulder to address Daichi.

 

Daichi swallowed and then nodded, “Yea, I feel it too, maybe it’s because your parents aren’t here,” he concluded as they walked up the stairs.

 

“Yea maybe,” Suga responded looking straight ahead, blush clearly blooming on his ears.

 

———

They were halfway through their first movie when when Suga moved his hand to scratch his nose. Daichi wouldn’t have even noticed it if it wasn’t for Suga placing his hand on Daichi’s when he placed it back down at his side.

 

Immediately, Daichi turned to look at Suga.

 

“Oh, is this ok?” Suga asks, tilting his head a little to get a better look at Daichi.

 

_Is this ok? This is better than ok, this is a sign from the heavens, I was right and Yui was so wrong._

 

Coming back to reality, Daichi nodded, “Of course, yea.”

 

Once Suga got the confirmation he intertwined their fingers instead of just laying the tips of his fingers on top of Daichi’s. Daichi was sweating, hand holding was nothing yet he couldn’t help but feel a mixture of excitement and anxiety. It was fine though, he could totally handle it. If he could handle turning into a wolf once a month, he can handle holding a boy’s hand without doing something embarrassing.

 

By the time they were halfway through the second movie, Daichi was beginning to get bored by the B list Netflix horror films they were watching. The protagonist was running from the killer again and it was starting to get boring.

 

“Hey,” Daichi whispered, looking at Suga who was glued to the TV screen.

 

Suga made a noncommittal noise, clearly engrossed in the movie.

 

“Suga,” Daichi says, a little louder, trying to get the boys attention, getting a little closer to him.

 

“Daichi, stop, I’m watching the movie,” Suga whispered, placing his hand on Daichi’s face and pushing him away.

 

From the force of Suga’s push, Daichi used his momentum to go forward and straight into the crook of Suga’s neck. As soon as face touched neck, Suga tensed up.

 

“Daichi,” he whispered, movie suddenly forgotten.

 

Daichi slowly moved his head from out of Suga’s shoulder and looked at the boy with gray hair. The atmosphere suddenly felt tense, like a dam was about to break. Suga, holding eye contact licked his lips absentmindedly.

 

“Hey, are yo—“ before Daichi could finish his question, Suga leaned in to kiss him.

 

Daichi’s only thought: _Whoop, there it is._

 

Daichi’s body reacted before he could even think of how to respond and kissed Suga back. As soon as he reciprocated, Suga pulled back. “Is this ok?” he asked, still whispering.

 

Daichi nodded and leaned in to reach Suga’s lips again. Suga’s lips were soft but still sort of flaky, like he used lip balm too much, it almost made Daichi self conscious about his own lips, which is kind of a dumb thing to be self conscious of.

 

In between kisses, Daichi whispered, “Suga, I really like you.” After another kiss, Suga admitted his feelings for Daichi as well.

 

“Daichi, you have no idea how much I like you.”

 

_I’ve been blessed. For once, a boy likes me back, this is a miracle,_ Daichi thought to himself. He was just so thankful since his track record wasn’t the best and although he wouldn’t admit it, he was also thankful he wouldn’t have to admit to Oikawa that the sleepover went badly.

 

Suga crawled into the brunet’s lap to get closer to him. Daichi enthusiastically shifted his position for Suga to get better traction and as a sign of gratitude, he made a noise of appreciation.

 

Kissing was amazing until Daichi realized there was on very big thing about him that Suga didn’t know. Was it too soon to tell him? Daichi never got this far before. Usually, dates never went well and only once did one end in kissing and that kiss felt more like pity than anything. Plus, Suga seemed different, like Daichi felt it in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought of Suga.

 

_It’s probably just my romance starved brain thinking it, but, eh, might as well be young and reckless._

 

“Suga,” Daichi whispered, slightly out of breath.

 

Suga pulled away to look Daichi in the eye.

 

“I have something to tell you, because I feel like if we’re gonna be a thing, you should know this about me and I would rather you know now instead of later because I don’t—“

 

“Daichi, you’re babbling, just tell me.”

 

Daichi took a breath to steady himself, “I’m a werewolf,” he admitted so easily, looking away from the other boy.

 

“A werewolf,” Suga said, half in disbelief.

 

“Yea, that’s why I looked so mortified when Oikawa brought them up that one time when we had our study session. I just figured you should know so you can decide if that’s too weird or not and I trust you so,” Daichi trailed off.

 

Suga was quiet, clearly thinking about what he just heard. Suddenly, Daichi was nervous that he made the wrong decision. _You’re so dumb, you should have—_

 

“So, you’re telling me you’re a werewolf, and you’re trusting me with all of this? Daichi, this is a big secret to keep,” Suga replied, clarifying what Daichi had just told him.

 

“Yes, I’m…aware,” Daichi responded.

 

Suga narrowed his eyes, tension in the room breaking. “Did you just make a pun?” he asked in disbelief.

 

Daichi erupted into giggles, clearly holding onto that pun for years.

 

Suga leaned back on the couch absorbing all that he learned. “Hm, that would explain all the scars you have all over you.”

 

Daichi stopped laughing to look at his leg and hands. It was amazing that Suga noticed them since they were barely visible due to his healing abilities. He must have stared at Daichi quite a bit.

 

“Eh, if you run around in a forest as an oversized wolf since you were twelve, you’d get them too.”

 

Suga laughed at Daichi’s explanation and Daichi couldn’t help but feel relief wash over himself.

 

“So you’re ok with it?” Daichi cautiously asked.

 

Suga leaned up to peck the boy on the cheek, “Of course, it’s fine. We’ll make it work.”

 

Daichi wrapped his arms around the boy still in his lap, pushing the two of them down on the couch, coaxing Suga to cuddle with him.

 

Somewhere during their kiss, the movie ended and from their new position, the couple opted to watch cooking competition shows instead.

 

They were into their third episode of chopped when Daichi’s phone rang. Sitting up from his position on the couch, Daichi answered the phone.

 

“Daichi, I think I figured it out,” Ennoshita’s clear voice came from the phone’s speaker.

 

“Ennoshita, do you know what time it is,” Daichi asked, looking at the wall clock over the TV.

 

“Yea, and you seem to forget that I’m a vampire,” Ennoshita responded, his voice deadpan.

 

Daichi grunted in acceptance, “True. So tell me, what did you figure it out?”

 

“It’s another pack.”

 

“Yea, I could tell you that,” Daichi said, tone becoming slightly sarcastic. From his side, Suga looked up at him to silently ask what was wrong.

 

“If you’d let me finish,” Ennoshita continued. “It’s a Tokyo pack and they’re here to take your turf. There have been a handful of reports of disturbances between werewolf packs from what the records that I have access to are saying and seems like the only logical reason why they’d come to our little, quiet town.”

 

Daichi’s blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I can explain. I presented at a conference and in between writing three drafts of my presentation in 48 hours and then traveling all day and then presenting, they last thing I wanted to do was write a fic chapter. then, I had to deal with writer's block and everything I wrote sounded terrible. then, I graduated college. and finally, I took a really long nap and from my nap emerged the actual will to write. please, feel free to yell at me for not updating for a month and change. also, we're moving along this damn plot, thank god.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I let this trash beast see the light of day.  
> tbh, this is purely shameless and I don't even care that this is like american high school with using last names instead of first, I don't even care. BECAUSE THIS IS FUN AND THIS IS MY SHAMELESS FANTASY! I just...do not care and am lazy and I couldn't decide what to do school wise so we have this disaster.
> 
> I'll hopefully be updating once a week!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicunad) || [tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com)


End file.
